Who's the Best?
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. Yamanaka Ino. Sakura Haruno. Tiga sahabat yang terkalahkan karena 3 hal. Keangkuhan. Cinta. Kesendirian. Ketika Ino dan Sasuke bersaing menjadi rangking 1, dan Sakura yang kembali mencintai Sasuke. "Babo, saranghamidagul. Joesonghabnida." Mind to RnR? Ah cerita baru Author. Pelepas dahaga dan lapar


**A/N:**

**Bagus sudah Author bikin fic lagi. Abis Author gak tahan ama SasuIno. Ino kan sering dikira 'the bitch' dalam hubungan Sakura, well Author akan membersihkan itu! *bawa-bawa selang* fic ini bergenre romance juga thanks. **

.

Who's the best?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Yang punya saya hanya cerita dan mungkin beberapa oc yang muncul tiba-tiba

.

Pair: Sasuke x Ino

Rat: Cukup T saja

Genre: Romance, pengen nya ada humor dikit tapi lebih baik jangan. Gak mau dibilang garing lagi.

Summary: Perkenalkan Ino Yamanaka dan Sasuke Uchiha. Bersaing dari kecil sampai sekarang hanya untuk mendapat gelar teladan. Bermusuhan dan saling bertingkah dingin sesama, ketika benih-benih cinta mulai muncul, sangat susah untuk bertingkah dingin.

Warning: Probably Sasuke yang OOCan, tapi mencoba membuat Sasuke stay in character, TYPO banyak.. No flame.

Story starts here!

Derap kaki langkah-langkah terdengar di kelas itu. Selanjutnya pintu terbuka menunjukkan dua insan berdiri. Yang pertama masuk adalah perempuan berambut pirang dengan poni _side bangs_. Matanya biru muda, hampir sama seperti bocah Uzumaki itu. Ia memakai jaket putih di atas blus atau seragam khas SMA.

Tarikan napas kagum terdengar di penjuru kelas, sebagian besar perempuan berteriak "Kyaaa Kawai!" sedangkan yang lelaki hanya _jawdrop _memandang tubuh seksi sang perempuan pirang. Sedangkan perempuan pirang itu tersenyum ramah, senyum yang ia biasa pancarkan ke orang lain. Tak seperti orang di belakangnya.

Yang masuk kedua, lelaki bermata _onyx _dengan rambut model emo gaya _duck butt_. Muka stoic terpasang di wajah lelaki yang dapat dibilang tampan itu. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan sama sekali emosi, dan ia bahkan tak membalas sapaan yang menyangkut dirinya; tersenyum saja tidak. Sebagian besar perempuan lagi-lagi berteriak, dan laki-laki _jawdrop_. Banyak yang ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya, atau sekadar menjadi dirinya.

"Ah, Ms. Yamanaka dan Mr. Uchiha, sudah dapat hadiahnya?" Ucap pria berambut _silver_, menatap dua murid ajarannya didepannya. Buku orange yang biasanya ada di tangannya sekarang ada di laci, mengetahui kalau _live_ drama yang ada di depan mata lebih menarik daripada bukunya itu.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan Ino melihat ke arah Sasuke sambil melemparkan smirk terbaik yang ia punya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar mata, bosan akan permainan _childish _Ino. Dan lagi teriakan akan kekawaian mereka berdua memenuhi kelas, membuat guru berambut silver itu kembali tertawa kecil. "Duduk di kursi masing-masing." Perintahnya.

Ino duduk di barisan ketiga bagian tiga sedangkan Sasuke barisan ketiga bagian empat. Sehingga nomor mereka berurutan. Disamping Ino, sahabatnya Sakura. Sakura berambut _pink _layaknya gulali, dan mata _emerald_nya terus memandang ke pemilik mata _onyx_. Ino sampai dibuat kesal olehnya.

Sedangkan di samping kanan Sasuke, sobat sejatinya si Dobe a.k.a Naruto. Bocah tersebut mempunyai rambut _blonde_ jabrik, dan matanya _sapphire_. Terdapat 3 garis masing-masing di pipinya sebagai tanda lahir. Naruto menyukai Sakura, rela melakukan apa saja untuk perempuan berambut _pink _itu. Sayangnya, Sakura suka Sasuke dan Sasuke belum diketahui menyukai siapa.

Sebelum kita mulai, mari di perkenalkan dulu dua tokoh utama kita. Yang pertama adalah Yamanaka Ino. Bapaknya yang merupakan _leader_ dari , perusahaan yang berhubungan dengan bunga-bungaan. Perusahaanya sedang mengerjakan proyek bunga sintetis, bunga yang dapat di hidupkan dan di matikan secara praktis. Juga dapat di _customize_ warnanya.

Bapaknya juga salah satu penyandang dana di sekolah Ino, sekolah Konoha Academy. Bapaknya yang bernama Inoichi itu memimpikan Ino sebagai _leader_ perusahaanya. Sayang Ino lebih suka music dan menyanyi daripada hal yang menyangkut bunga-bungaan.

Kedua, Uchiha Sasuke. Pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp. Kau mungkin berpikir, mengapa bukan kakaknya saja yang mengantikan bapaknya? Karena sang Itachi Uchiha telah menemukan dirinya di depan kompor. Itachi lebih suka memasak dan menjadi _web designer _daripada mengurus masalah teknologi yang merupakan inti dari Uchiha Corp. Uchiha Fugaku, beserta istrinya Mikoto akan pensiun sebentar lagi jadi ketika Sasuke lulus, perusahaan akan segera diturunkan ke Sasuke. Satu lagi, Uchiha Corp juga menyandang dana terbesar setelah Yamanaka Corp, mengingat Uchiha tak ingin di kalahkan.

Baiklah kita mulai hari ini:

Ino's POV

Aku mengetuk pensilku di meja dengan cepat, tak sabar. Kakashi-_sensei_ mengatakan hadiah lomba olimpiade Fisika sebentar lagi akan di bagikan, juga juara-juaranya. Haduh kenapa jadi gelisah gini. _Well_, readers sayang. Aku gelisah karena orang di sampingku ini. Si Uchiha atau saingan/musuh terbesarku. Ia selalu saja menyusulku. Dan aku selalu saja **dibawahnya**. Mari ku ulang lagi, **dibawahnya**_**.**_ Entah di rangking, atau juara ia selalu di atasku dan aku hanya bisa menahan kesal karenanya.

Mukanya itu loh, minta di tonjok sampai rahangnya lepas. Jika saja aku bukanlah wakil OSIS, aku sudah menonjok rahangnya sampai lepas. Bisa kau tebak siapa ketua OSISnya itu? Hm, jawabanmu benar sekali. Sasuke Uchiha.

UGH!

Sebal, apa sih yang kebanyakan perempuan-perempuan ini lihat dari _duck butt_ ini? Sahabatku Sakura saja suka. Kata orang ia tampan. Sesaat aku menoleh ke arahnya, menelusuri _jaw line_ yang tampak dipahat sempurna. Eh apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tak boleh ragu, Sasuke Uchiha ini sampai kapan pun terlihat jelek. Jika kau bertanya siapa yang paling tampan di antara Shikamaru dan Sasuke ini, aku akan pilih sahabatku itu. Shikamaru mungkin pemalas dan setiap hari ia datang dengan bekas ngiler dimana-mana, tetapi dia cukup tampan untuk orang sejenisnya.

Aku kembali menoleh ke depan. Menatap kosong ke papan tulis yang di penuhi rumus acak-acakan punya Kakashi-sensei. Untung saja aku sudah mengingat rumus-rumus tersebut, kalau tidak aku mungkin bisa menjadi terbawah di kelas. Untung saja aku selalu teratas. Untung juga aku juga dapat mengerti tulisan Kakashi sensei yang besar-besar dan terkesan biadab. Sama juga sih seperti orangnya.

Kakashi-sensei adalah sensei paling santai, namun di pengajarannya hal itu sungguh bertolak belakang. Bayangkan saja jam pertama mu Kakashi-sensei dan kau sedang sibuk mengobrol. Lalu gurumu itu dengan 'santai'nya berkata, "Saatnya _pop quiz _anak-anak." Sungguh beruntung sekali aku dan Sasuke sudah belajar tadi malam, juga Neji, Hinata, Lee, Shino dan anak-anak rajin lainnya.

Ah sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya complain, aku kembali menoleh ke kiri ke arah sahabatku ini, dan tampaknya ia masih sibuk _daydreaming_ dengan kehidupannya bersama Sasuke-_kun_ nanti saat dewasa. Aku saja tak habis pikir mengapa Sakura repot-repot menambahkan embel-embel kun. Orang macam Sasuke tak pantas di hormati, Sakura. Kebencianku padanya beralasan loh, bukan kebencian sesaat.

Kebencianku bermula saat aku baru masuk Konoha Academy. Aku baru saja mengambil seragam, lalu buru-buru lari ke kelas untuk memasukkannya ke tas. Ya harusnya dalam waktu 3 menit aku sudah sampai ke kelas, namun si Sasuke ini tampaknya masih berniat mengulur waktu. Aku tak sengaja loh menubruknya, tapi si _duck butt_ ini malah mengejek. Padahal aku sudah minta maaf. Aku baru sadar kalau dia memakai seragam sama seperti aku, tetapi Sasuke kelas unggulan bersama Naruto, Sakura. Dan aku kelas biasa bersama Tenten, Temari dan lain-lain. Singkat cerita, ada beberapa umpatan kesal yang meluncur dengan lancar dari kedua mulut kita. Hanya berkat dua hal loh:

"_Duck Butt."_

"_Pig."_

Kesal! Mana Sakura ikut-ikutan manggil Ino-pig lagi, jadi teringat kejadian itu. ARGH! Menyebalkan! Sudahlah Ino, tak ada gunanya untuk memikirkan orang macam dia. Pikirkan hal yang tenang, seperti dango yang Sai janjikan untuk mu nanti sepulang sekolah, baju yang sudah kau beli untuk _beach summer party_ yang diadakan Hinata satu minggu lagi. Tak sabar!

Sekarang hari Rabu, jadi aku harus menunggu sembilan hari lagi. Belum juga pengumuman rangking hari Jumat. Ini minggu terakhir kami belajar, jadi aku benar-benar harus bisa mengalahkan Sasuke karena itu memang goalku. Sehabis dari sini, aku berpikir untuk kuliah dulu di bidang teknik lingkungan mungkin, atau psikologi. Tapi jika touka-san memaksaku untuk langsung bekerja, ku rasa aku langsung bekerja.

"Untuk Uchiha dan Yamanaka, segera ke kepala sekolah." Suara khas Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah kami terdengar di kelas yang memang sudah dipasangi _audio speaker _sehingga jika ada pengumuman tak usah ribut dikumpulkan. Saat itu juga, aku bersumpah aku melihat Sasuke menoleh ku dan senyum iblisnya bersarang di mukanya itu.

Aku hanya menghela napas, mempersiapkan diriku untuk jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah bersama Sasuke, devil. Ah, another trip with the devil.

Saat itu aku sudah tak berniat lagi untuk membalas ejekan Sasuke, terlebih lagi rasa gugup juga gelisah lebih mendominasi perasaanku ini. Huff aku tak sanggup lagi kalau harus **dibawah** Sasuke, macam orang kurang ajar seperti dia. Tampaknya Sasuke menyadari perilaku anehku ini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membuatku marah. Lagi.

"Kenapa? Takut di kalahkan lagi oleh orang pintar seperti ku ini?" Tanyanya kasual, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celana. "Kurang ajar." Gumamku pelan. Berusaha menahan tanganku yang sudah gatal untuk menonjok ia ini. Jika saja aku tidak bergitu berambisi menjadi murid teladan, sudah ku nodai sejarah kebaikanku dengan menonjok Sang Uchiha. Tak sadar sebuah evil smirk terpasang di wajahku, seakan membayangkan jika aku sudah menonjok Sasuke dan membuatnya bisu. Haha, menyenangkan sekali.

Sasuke tampak sadar dengan keanehanku, lalu mulai diam. Tampaknya dia juga gelisah, eh? Aku tertawa kecil. Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, mematung. Tak berani mengetok, atau membuka pintu tersebut. Juga Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa mengatur nafasku, jujur walaupun kita selalu teratas, kita masih takut jika di kalahkan. Ah salah, takut aku di kalahkan.

Sudah berapa kali aku di kalahkan, walau masih bisa di hitung jari. Tapi apa pun yang terjadi, kau tak bisa mempungkiri ada rasa kesal di hatimu. Apalagi jika orang yang mengalahkanmu adalah orang brengsek nan sombong. Aku menghela napas sekali lagi, menyakinkan diriku kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku menoleh ke Uchiha, dan tampaknya ia sedang berpikir juga. Mata onyx nya terpaku ke plat nama kepala sekolah, walau aku yakin ia tidak sedang memikirkan bahan plat itu.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah kukumpulkan, aku membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetar. Si Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan perlakuanku, melepaskan pandangannya dari plat nama yang bertengger di pintu. Saat aku lihat ke dalam, di sana ada Tsunade dan Shizune. Tsunade sedang mengurusi beberapa _paper work_ dengan sebuah cangkir kecil berisi sake di sampingnya. Sementara Shizune sibuk memilah-milah_ file_ yang harus di tandatangani dan di balas. Babi kecil peliharaan Shizune, Tonton sedang sibuk tidur di salah satu sofa.

Aku langsung maju duluan, tak mau dikira membukakan pintu oleh Sasuke. Ugh, lebih baik aku ciuman ma Tonton daripada bersama Sasuke. "Permisi." Ucapku pelan, cukup membuat Tsunade dan Shizune mengalihkan pandangan dari kerjaan tadi dan menatap serius ke arah kita berdua. Tsunade mengucapkan sesuatu ke Shizune, aku tidak tahu bicara apa. Gerakan mulutnya terlalu cepat, dan aku tak bisa baca bibir.

Shizune yang tampaknya mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Tsunade mengangguk, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah lemari _file_ berwarna hijau militer tua yang terletak di pojokan ruangan di samping dispenser. Tsunade menatap aku dan Sasuke serius, sorot matanya menunjukkan dia tidak main-main. Dapat dirasakan secara instan, atmosfir ruangan berubah menjadi tegang. Sinar matahari menembus dari gorden berwarna pastel untuk menambahkan kesan nyaman di ruangan ini tak membantu sama sekali untuk meringankan atmosfir ruangan, sedikit pun.

"Ehem."

Shizune batuk kecil, dan dapat diketahui itu hanya pengalih dari apa yang akan di bicarakan Tsunade. Batuk itu tidak alami, dan dibuat-buat. Tsunade menghela napas, lalu menjentikkan jari. Shizune menyerahkan sebuah kardus sedang yang tampak berat. Aku berniat membantu, tetapi Tsunade mengasih isyarat untuk tetap di tempat masing-masing.

Shizune menaruh kotak kardus itu di atas meja Tsunade. Tsunade memasukkan tangannya ke kardus itu, tampak tak perlu repot-repot menundukkan matanya ke kardus itu. Dua menit kemudian, dua kotak berbungkus kado sudah ada di depan. Satu kotak berbungkus kado warna biru gelap, dengan bulan sabit juga ujung jurang sebagai temanya. Di atas jurang itu terlihat anak kecil berambut coklat sedang menunduk di kedua atas pahanya. Ia tampak sedih dan sendirian, aku langsung tahu kalau itu untuk Sasuke. Karena kenyataannya, Sasuke memang penyendiri. Tanpa Naruto yang memaksanya ikut ini-itu dia pasti sudah sendiri.

Sedangkan yang satu, kotak kuning dengan motif bunga dan musik saling berselingan. Aku tertegun sejenak, lalu mengelengkan kepalaku. Dulu kan aku pernah bercerita ke Tsunade tentang perasaanku terhadap bunga juga musik. Salah satu saran terbaik Tsunade saat dia masih waras, yang kuingat baik-baik sampai sekarang adalah "Satukan beberapa hal yang paling kau sukai, dan kau pasti akan bahagia."

"Ok, juara satu dalam Olimpiade Fisika se-Konoha adalah…" Ucap Tsunade menggantung, menarik napas dalam. Tampak ia pasrah dengan keputusan yang akan dia bilang beberapa menit lagi, entah kenapa. Tanpa sadar, aku dan Sasuke juga menghela napas. Karena aku dapat mendengar tarikan napas pasrah dari kita berdua. Shizune saja sampe melotot ke Tsunade. 'Apapun yang terjadi, akulah pemenangnya.' Batinku beberapa kali. Kalimat itu sudah berhasil membuatku tenang, kalimat mutiara dari kak Deidara. Anikiku yang sekarang ada di Otogakure. Ia pindah ke sana untuk menjadi artis, maksudku seniman. Daripada di paksa oleh ayah dan ibu untuk melanjutkan perusahaan, dia lebih ingin memahat tanah liat menjadi alat-alat. Ia pergi ke sana bersama seniman lainnya, salah satu yang ku kenal Sasori.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

SHIT!

Aku tersenyum, miris. Lagi aku di bawahnya, di bawahnya! Kuulangi _di bawahnya_. Apakah ia tidak cukup puas menertawakanku saat aku berharap jadi nomor satu, atau mengejekku? Atau menyebar "Hei Ino kalah lagi. Pecundang sekali dia.." UGH! Kalau tidak ada Tsunade dan Shizune di depanku, aku bersumpah demi apapun itu aku akan menonjok Uchiha **brengsek** ini. Kurang ajar. Penghinaan bagi aku, dan seluruh Klan Yamanaka. Kurasa kakak juga kecewa kalau ku kabarkan hal ini.

Tanganku sudah membulat dan bergetar hebat, akibat menahan amarah. ARGH! Sebal! Untuk memperjelas bahwa **aku benci Uchiha di atasku** ini, aku langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Mataku menatap ke _cutter _ yang terletak di meja Tsunade. Ingin aku ambil. Shizune menatap Tsunade horror, Tsunade menatap tegas Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya menghela napas? Apa-apaan ini? Apa sekarang mereka lagi bercakap melalui bahasa isyarat? Aku memajukan langkahku mantap, niat mengambil _cutter _itu sudah di rencanakan dengan jelas.

SRET!

Sasuke dengan kasar menarik lenganku. Aku langsung berdecak kesal, niat mengambil _cutter _ yang berkilau-kilau itu batal. Tsunade menatapku horror, mengatakan "Sudah kubilang kau harus sabar." Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, tak ingin mengakui. Tapi niatku bukan melukai atau bunuh diri sendiri kok, niatku **hanya membunuh Uchiha Sasuke**. Apa hal itu begitu susah di minta? Mungkin saja membunuh Uchiha itu susah, tapi aku kan hanya berencana dan berniat. Bukannya akan melakukan. Salah, maksudku salah. Suatu hari aku akan membunuh Uchiha. Tanpa sadar aku berseringai. Tunggu, jangan bilang kau menganggap ku gila? Aku kan hanya berandai-andai dan bermimpi. Memang tidak boleh berimajinasi secara bebas?

"Ambil kado kalian sekarang juga, lalu keluar." Perintah Tsunade tegas tak bisa di bantah. Sasuke masih menarik ku dengan kasar, membuat lenganku makin lama makin sakit. Aku berjengit, mukaku meringis. Tapi aku tidak menangis. Hal itu terlalu membuang energy, dan aku banyak melakukan aktivitas. Seperti meng_interview_ langsung anak kuliahan yang ingin magang di perusahaanku, atau meng_customize_ sendiri warna bunga, dan membuat warna baru. Singkat cerita saja aku sibuk. **Benar-benar sibuk**.

Tak seperti 'Tuan Muda' Sasuke Uchiha ini, aku berusaha untuk melibatkan diriku di proyek-proyek yang Yamanaka Corp. akan lakukan. Hal itu membuatku bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi yang teratas. Aku sering turun langsung di lapangan kerja untuk melihat hasil-hasil yang anak buahku kerjakan. Aku ini rajin loh, aku ingin perusahaanku selalu yang pertama. Tapi hal itu susah jika seorang **Uchiha brengsek** ada di depanmu, menganggap mu sebagai angin lewat.

Saat kita berdua keluar, Sasuke langsung melepaskanku, kasar. Aku hanya berdecak kesal, mana mungkin perempuan suka orang kasar, pemarah, angresif, dan pasif seperti dia? Lebih baik Sai. Mungkin Sai memang beda jauh dengan Sasuke. Sai kurang populer, tetapi ia murah senyum, berbakat, baik hati, dan ganteng. Walau Sai sering menampilkan senyum ke orang lain, aku langsung tahu bahwa itu palsu. Dia hanya menunjukkan senyum aslinya yang menawan, ke aku. **Hanya ke aku**.

Sudah beberapa kali aku jadi objek lukisannya, menghiasi studio lukis di rumahnya yang sering aku kunjungi. Hubungan kita dekat, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Oke, ini rahasia. Sakura saja tidak tahu, maksudku aku **tak bisa **mengasih tahunya. Jika aku mengasih tahu rahasia aku ke dia, dia tidak hanya mengomel tentang kelebihan Sasuke, dia akan _zone out_, berimajinasi kehidupan rumah tangga bersama Sasuke.

Suasana lorong kelas saat itu sepi, dan aku hanya bisa menambahkan kecepatan jalanku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kelas, duduk tenang, lalu jika pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah selesai aku akan memaksanya **(menyuapnya dengan buku Icha-Icha yang baru) **menganti urutan kelas. Aku tak bisa duduk di samping Sasuke lagi. Aku selalu kedinginan dekat Sasuke; itu alasan mengapa aku memakai jaket. Karena Sasuke memancarkan aura dingin nan membunuh, layaknya singa yang ingin menerkam mangsa baru. _Unfortunately_, aku lah mangsa barunya.

Begitu di depan kelas, Sasuke langsung membukakan pintu. Ia yang hendak masuk, langsung aku injak kakinya dengan sepatuku lalu menyelenong masuk. Dapat kudengar suara erangan Sasuke, _well I don't care anyway_. Decakan kesal Sasuke juga kudengar. Namun aku hanya nyengir ria, memegang kotak kado ku erat sementara Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Seperti yang ku harapkan dan biasanya terjadi, suara fans ku dan Sasuke berteriak terdengar. Aku ini baik hati loh, jadi aku tersenyum manis membayangkan Sai ada di depanku membawa lima tusuk dango. Dua untuk Sai tiga untuk ku. Tapi lihat aku makan banyak dan aku masih kurus. Tidak aku tidak memuntahkan kembali makananku. Terlalu sayang. Lihat saja anak kelaparan di Afrika dan kau memuntah. Aku bukanlah penderita _anorexia disorder_, atau apalah itu. Aku sayang makanan.

Kakashi tersenyum, ya aku dapat memastikannya. Kelopak matanya tertutup, dan ada dua pilihan. Antara dia sedang berusaha tidur atau senyum. Ku yakin, dia sedang senyum. Aku tahu itu, pasti. Suara baritone nya terdengar, mengatakan satu kalimat yang menyenangkan di telingaku.

"Ah, Ms. Yamanaka dan Mr. Uchiha, sudah dapat hadiahnya?"

**Normal POV**

Sasuke tersenyum, bahagia. Ia abaikan pandangan tertuju ke padanya. Menoleh pun tidak. Ia sedang bahagia, dan dia tidak ingin cowok iri dan cewek gila menghancurkannya. Lagi-lagi ia mengalahkan Ino, dan membuatnya malu. Ouh, kalau Sasuke sudah ada di kamar ia pasti sudah bernyanyi ria. Hatinya begitu senang. Hal ini disebabkan karena memang dia senang mengalahkan dan menjadi yang di atas. Pihak dominan, _alpha male_. Apalah itu, dia senang.

SRET!

Satu garis pembatas telah dibuat. Dirinya sekarang menulis catatan Geografi ajaran Yamato-_sensei_. Uhh, happy mood. Tulisan seindah kaligrafi itu menghias buku _Angry Bird_ milik Sasuke. Jangan salahkan Sasuke, salahkan Itachi akibat _brother complex_nya, malah membelikan satu set peralatan sekolah Angry Bird. Sampai ada pulpen, penggaris, dan hal lain yang membuat Sasuke berjengit ngeri dan bersumpah bahwa ia akan melempar minyak di wajah anikinya. Haha, walaupun begitu sepertinya dia tidak tahan lagi mendengar anikinya menasihatinya tentang kepentingan minyak. Seperti apa saja yang kita bisa masak dengan minyak segelas. Ketidakuntungan jika kau punya kakak yang bekerja sebagai koki dan super cerita, dia rela tersenyum kepada fansnya hanya karena satu orang.

Yamanaka Ino.

KRING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Ino segera memasukkan binder, tempat pensil dan lain-lain ke tas. Lalu mengambil uang jajan seperlunya, hendak pergi ke kantin. Temannya Sakura masih fokus ke depan, bukan dia tidak melihat tulisan Yamato tentang bahaya karbon monoksida. Tetapi sekarang ia fokus _daydreaming_ bulan madu bersama Sasuke ke Paris, _city of love_. Ino harus benar-benar berusaha membangunkan sahabat yang _freak_ banget ma Sasuke. Suasana kelas itu sepi. Hanya Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura. Entah kenapa Sasuke tak langsung pergi ke kantin. Ia hanya diam duduk di tempat nya dengan anteng. Seringai evil selalu terpasang, dagunya di topang tangannya. Ino sebal di buatnya.

Setelah bermenit-menit membangunkan Sakura yang hasilnya tidak jauh dari kata 'gagal', Ino membanting bindernya. Ia sebal. Kesal. Sahabatnya jadi berpihak ke Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri langsung terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggelengg-geleng.

"Hey Uchiha kau pergi sana!" Ucap Ino, tegas. Suaranya datar, penuh kebencian dan dingin. Mana Ino periang, hangat dan murah senyum yang kita kenal? Hanya kepada Sasuke dia seperti ini. **Hanya kepada Sasuke Uchiha. **__Beruntung sekali Tsunade telah memasang sound proof di sekitar kelas. Jadi yang hanya mendengar omongan Ino hanya mereka bertiga. Kecuali bagi Sakura, itu hanya angin lewat. Sekarang ia bermimpi makan coklat bareng di depan Menara Eiffel bersama Sasuke. Klise banget gak sih?

"Hn. Maksudmu apa Yamanaka?" Ucap Sasuke acuh. Nada dingin itu terdengar makin dingin, datar. Jelas pemiliknya tak repot-repot memanggil nama depannya. "Maksudku, kau harus pergi dari sini, Uchiha." Kali ini Ino membalas, tangan mengepal. Posisinya membelakangi Sakura, mata _aquamarine _yang dulu bersinar ramah kini menjadi dingin, dan mengelap. Hal itu disebabkan oleh **Sasuke Uchiha**.

"Aku tak peduli denganmu Yamanaka, jika aku ingin duduk disini aku akan duduk di sini." Ucap Sasuke lebar. Mata _onyx_nya kini menatap sengit mata _aquamarine_ itu, membalas tatapan. Suasana kelas menjadi dingin tiba-tiba, dan Ino merapatkan jaketnya ke tubuhnya. Sudah tempat duduknya dekat AC, duduk dekat dengan orang sedingin es. Hidup Ino memang di penuhi dengan kedinginan. Satu-satunya kehangatan yang ia punya saat ia bertemu adik kecilnya bernama Kiara.

Masing-masing Sasuke dan Ino menatap dengan penuh kebencian. _Onyx _tersebut makin gelap. Begitu juga dengan _aquamarine_. Mereka berdua mungkin jika di kasih senjata akan mengunakannya untuk membunuh masing-masing. Mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun temani aku jajan yuk!" Ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Saat itu juga, _aquamarine _dan _onyx _mengalihkan pandangan _Aquamarine _menoleh ke kiri, _onyx _ke kanan. Sementara _emerald _tersebut malah menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harap. "Tch." Decak pemilik mata _aquamarine_. Ia langsung keluar, marah. Jika saja Sakura tak menginterupsi, dia mungkin sudah …

Sasuke terhenyak. Mata _onyx_nya menatap mata _emerald_, dalam. Mata itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan senyuman milik perempuan berambut gulali tersebut. Matanya penuh dingin, dan ia mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Sudah pasti yang membanting adalah Ino, karena kebiasaannya adalah seperti itu. Dari SMP sampai sekarang, dia masih suka membanting pintu jika marah dan sedih. Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa laki-laki menyukai perempuan pemarah macam Ino, ya tentu saja karena tubuhnya. Jujur Sasuke tak pernah menganggap Ino, seksi, cantik atau manis. Tidak Ino beda. Dia tidak seperti anak perempuan lain. Ia misterius, dan itu membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Bodoh."

Satu kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, membuat senyuman Sakura menghilang. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia sudah malas mengurusi fansnya yang kelewatan itu. Malam-malam ia sering mengusir Sakura memakai tongkat golf, karena Sakura sering mengetok jendela kamar Sasuke minta masuk. Mengapa juga ia harus umumkan alamat rumahnya di depan kelas saat perkenalan? Ia harus tahu resikonya. Ia sepertinya harus menambah satpam di area pohon dekat kamarnya. Sakura sekarang membawa senjata bersamanya. Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa orang segila Sakura berada di sekolah, bukannya di semacam _Mental Instituion_ atau RSJ. Ia benar-benar yakin, Sakura memiliki gangguan jiwa.

Mata _emerald_nya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke sedih, perempuan itu hanya berharap Sasuke membalas perasaanya. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak peduli kepadanya. "Mengapa?" Tanya Sakura, menunduk. Ia dapat merasakan bulir-bulir air mata sedikit lagi akan turun, dan ia harus menangis seengukan di toilet ditemani Tenten dan Temari. Ino tak pernah mendekatinya, menenangkannya saat di toilet. Ia lebih sibuk mengasingkan diri. Mengapa juga ia berteman sama Ino? Oh iya, mereka berdua sudah membuat janji, yang Sakura tepati dan Ino ingkari.

Tes.

Satu air mata telah meluncur, turun dengan indahnya dari mata kiri. Napasnya sudah terisak, tak dipungkiri dia sudah kembali lagi ke masa galau. Ia yakin nantinya ia pasti mendengarkan lagu Nagashi, dari OST Hell Girl. Uhh, dia ini kenapa? Galau banget dah. Oke mungkin siapapun yang di abaikan perasaanya akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"_Babo, sarang hamidagul. Joesonghabnida."_

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi, dari kelas diam. Ia sudah malas menenangkan Sakura, apa gunanya? Akhirnya ia makin disukainya, dan akhirnya juga ia harus mengucapkan kata itu. Memang susah ya jadi seorang Sasuke Uchiha?

Sementara itu, Ino membanting langkahnya kesal. Ia malas menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ino bahkan tidak peduli jika Sakura membencinya, lagian juga Ino merasa dia pantas dibenci. Bukan maksud Ino melupakan janjinya kepada Sakura, hanya saja jika Sasuke tak disana, ia pasti sudah menepati janjinya. Singkat cerita, ini semua salah dirinya dan mungkin Sasuke. Jika saja Ino tak mendesak Sasuke menceritakannya tentang perasaanya ke Sakura, dan jika saja ia tidak berbohong kepada Sakura.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi ini masalah dirinya, entah kenapa Ino sedang waras –salah, sedang tidak waras- Memang sih kelakuannya salah. Tapi dulu kan Ino sahabat Sakura dan Sasuke. Bukan rahasia lagi Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Namun, …

Ah sudahlah. Kepala Ino sedang pusing. Ia memutuskan ke taman. Dengan itu ia bisa berpikir jenih. Setelah sampai di taman, ia langsung duduk di bangku ayunan yang terbuat dari besi yang telah mengkarat. Cat terkelupas. Semakin ia duduk berlama disini, ia semakin ingat memori itu.

_Flashback._

"_Kamu kenapa ?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki bertopi biru, tangannya memegang bola. Jika dilihat, umur bocah tersebut sekitar kelas 3 SD. Matanya menatap ke perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang menopang dagunya. Tanpa ia melihat dengan jelas pun, anak laki-laki itu tahu sahabatnya yang satu sedang bersedih. Air matanya telah mengucur pelan. _

"_Pernahkah kau berpikir aku bersalah?" Tanyanya, seengukan. Suaranya bergetar hebat, dan dia memang menangis. Anak laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tampak berpikir. "Tidak, kurasa kau benar. Jika kau memberi tahu Sakura yang sebenarnya, ia pasti makin terluka. Dan kau kena biayanya." _

"_Tapi, lihat aku sekarang." Ucap perempuan berambut pirang tersebut. Mata aquamarinenya menatap mata lelaki tersebut, meminta kesepian. "Kau masih terlihat cantik." Ucap lelaki itu, nadanya tulus. "Dan senyummu masih palsu." Ucap perempuan itu membalas dengan senyum. "Tapi aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum." _

"_Hei, bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepadamu?" Tanya perempuan tersebut, menatap penuh harap ke lelaki itu. "Apa saja aku siap membantu!" Ucapnya bersemangat. Mata lelaki itu berubah terang, begitu juga perempuan bermata aquamarine tersebut. "Aku ingin kau tak pernah meninggalkanku." Ucap perempuan tersebut, terkesan memohon. "Apa saja untukmu, Ino." Lalu lelaki tersebut duduk di samping Ino, melepaskan kalung berinsial 'S' dan di kalungkannya ke perempuan tersebut. "Jika kau merindukanku, Ino. Kau tinggal memegang kalung tersebut dan membayangkan ku berlari kepadamu."_

_{Flashback Over}_

Ino tertegun atas ingatan yang dimainkan oleh pikirannya tadi. Padahal ia telah menutup rapat-rapat memori tersebut. Kenapa harus muncul lagi? Tuh kan, Ino nagis lagi. Padahal ia bersumpah loh untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tapi ingatan ini kan bagi Ino emosional. Siapa yang gak nangis sih?

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, ia ambil kalung yang setia berada di lehernya. Kalung 'S' itu masih ada, dari dulu kelas 3 SD sampai sekarang kelas 3 SMA. Ino kadang autis, nekat bercerita kepada S tersebut tanpa peduli orang mencapnya sebagai orang gila.

Haha, Ino memang gila.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah, ia hanya berjalan kemana kakinya membawanya. Dan ia mengutuk sekarang, kakinya telah membawanya ke taman. Ke ayunan besi nan berkarat, dimana seorang perempuan berambut pirang duduk disana. Persis seperti dulu. Terlihat perempuan tersebut memegang sebuah benda metalik atau perak, karena cahayanya memantul ke benda tersebut. Sasuke tak dapat melihat jelas. Tapi ia tahu bahwa itu semacam kalung. Ia menunduk, menengok ke dadanya. Tak ada kalung yang ia pakai. Kalung berinsial 'S' dulu hilang, sekarang tidak tahu dimana.

Dia sudah cek di rumah sakit, tempat kejadian, tetap tak ada. Jadi dimana kalung tersebut? Entah keberanian apa, atau Sasuke memang dasarnya gila ia mendekat ke perempuan yang dulu ia kenal balik ini. Tangannya ia taroh di kantong dengan kasual. Lalu mengulangi memori yang ia hapal betul dahulu.

"Kamu kenapa?"

….

**TBC!**

**Jadi gimana? Maaf kalau awalnya membingungkan, namanya juga permulaan. Maaf tapi lagi mood ngejam. Bikin fic maksudnya. Saya gak rela loh, fic berdasarkan pair SasuIno cuman ada 58. Parah itu, parah! Makanya saya pengen nambah lah jadi 60. Fufufufufu~**

**Okay, don't forget to review! Reviewmu sangat berharga bagi saya, jika kau mereview fic saya, maka fic mu saya akan baca dan review juga. Dan yang punya twitter, go follow TheNewRidha bisa? #Numpang Promosi.**

**RnR?**


End file.
